


You're A Bit Weird

by SerinaSeras



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Ezra Miller - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awkwardness, Ezra Miller - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty, Help, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Worry, kind, nice, reader - Freeform, socially awakrd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaSeras/pseuds/SerinaSeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worry always seemed to plague your thoughts and your actions, but somehow you we're able to make it to the duck pond and take some pictures. But your nerves seem to get the better of you as they usually do until a man appears and pulls you out of your own thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Bit Weird

It had always been like this, was there some sick joke that you were missing, we’re you the joke? Could someone tell you why you were so lonely, so anxious, so god damn- “nervous”. You turned over to the voice that had pulled your from your thoughts. “Excuse me?”, you responded, realizing that guy that had spoken was only a couple of feet away from where you were hiding underneath the tree.

“Do I know you?”, you asked examining the stranger next to you. “No” he responded plainly “but I know that look. You’re nervous, why are you nervous?” he questioned, looking you over, causing another wave of anxiety to flush over you. “I uh I don’t know, it’s just how I am…” you stuttered, put off by how straightforward this stranger was. He moved a bit closer to you, examining more than just your appearance, “well if you’re so anxious than why are you here?” he questioned, hitting you hard with a slice of reality. 

You probably would've laughed as to how Alice in Wonderland this whole situation was but the question was one you’d secretly been asking yourself. “I don’t know… I like going outside and I like taking pictures...” you explained, looking down at your phone. “Oh really, can I see?” he asked, holding his hand out. Man this guy was...different, you thought, handing your phone to him. You inched closer, watching him look over your pictures, he was quiet for a while as he looked through them. 

There was always this nail-biting feeling when you showed something personal to someone. “Wow these are really good” he complimented, and just as you were about to thank him he flipped further into your phone stumbling onto some pictures you had saved of scenes from some of your favorite fandoms. Your heart just stopped, why did it feel as if your heart just stopped, there it was again, your old friend, panic. You looked back to his face to see his freaked out reaction, but you were only met with a grin. 

“You’re a bit weird aren’t you, a bit of a geek?” he grimaced, his eyes shining with this exciting danger you hadn’t seen before. You weren’t sure how to respond to that so you just stood there with this stupid look on your face. “It’s ok, I’m a bit weird too, I tend to attract it… or we'll be attracted to it” he quipped, sliding your phone back into your hand, his fingers trailing up your wrists and quickly leaving before you could say anything. “So what is a creature like you called?’ he asked, his hand holding your chin, raising your attention back to his piercing eyes. “It’s uh, it’s (name)” you responded, watching the electricity dance from his eyes and feeling it crackle within his hand. “(Name)’, he repeated, as if memorizing the name. His eyes stayed on your lips remembering how they looked when you said it and before you knew it his hand had fell from your chin and the distant between you had increased. “Well (name), embrace your weirdness and don’t let your nerves get to you. I know it’s not that easy, I mean I’m still working on mine” he chuckled, walking further away. “Wait” you called out snapping back into reality, “you never told me your name” you exclaimed. “It’s Ezra” he called back “it’s in your phone along with my number” he winked, turning around leaving you completely befuddled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing my Peter Parker x Reader fic and it's 12 in the morning and I don't sleep anymore so I just thought screw it all write and Ezra fic while I'm at it cuz seriously why aren't there Ezra fics come on people! XD But yea much like the Peter fic I'll probably make more chapters if I feel up to it but I can't grantee anything cuz my mind is weird and yea. I hope you liked it, I know it's short and very random but like a lot of my fics I usually base it off of my own emotions or experiences. Also, I don't know why but I fee like Ezra checks if people write fics about him so hey Ezra! ^_^/


End file.
